Code Geass: Cecil of The Abyss
by The Transient Wraith
Summary: Taking place during the Black Rebellion, Cecil of The Abyss focuses on a young man who discovers the wondrous, sinful power of Geass, as well as the pain and burdens associated with it. Hey guys; this is my first fanfic ever so if you could give me some feedback and instruction for improvement, I'd really appreciate it. Hope you guys enjoy Cecil of The Abyss!
1. Chapter 1

_**CODE GEASS**_

_**CECIL OF THE ABYSS**_

**CHAPTER 1**

The window was slightly frosted on the other side, blurring the image of the snow-covered city streets below. With each passing moment, the boy could see less and less through the window, causing him to sigh and shift his gaze around the classroom. "What a bore" he said solemnly under his breath.

He must've muttered that louder than he thought, as the teacher at the front of the classroom stopped the lesson and began to glare at him.

"Mr. Relia, can you tell the class why the Spanish Inquisition was formed?" he asked menacingly.

"The Spanish Inquisition was formed by Ferdinand II of Aragon and Isabell I of Castille in order for Catholocism to remain orthodoxy in the wake of other sects. A power play, if you will" the boy said grinning.

Defeated, the man scowled and returned to his lesson, though the boy was certain he saw him mouth the word "smartass" while rolling his eyes.

High school. No less than a glorified daycare, it seemed to the adolescent. The frost on the window subsided, allowing the boy to peer through the window once more. Paris, 2017 a.t.b. was as impressive as it was during its time of prominence a few decades ago. "A beautiful city for beautiful people" the bureaucrats often tossed around. As he looked through the glass, he caught a faint trace of his reflection. He looked rather old for a seventeen-year-old, with long, silvery hair which parted at the center of his forehead. His skin was smooth and flawless; not a blemish to be seen, and his eyes were a bright green color which had a sort of piercing effect.

Crime, though uncommon in Paris due to it having a more sophisticated air, was inevitable, especially in times such as these. Two thugs, one tall and lanky, and one shorter but more muscular, appeared on the scene. Their eyes were alive with fear and delight as the taller one pointed a handgun at a man who was attempting to cross the street. The boy observed them with a smirk on his face. "Let's see what happens" the boy thought to himself. The shorter thug mouthed something at the pedestrian, who quaked in fear. He reached into his back pocket and returned with a wallet. The taller thug said something as well, to which the terrified pedestrian nodded. He hesitantly walked to his assailants, completely and utterly powerless.

"Oh?" the boy thought to himself. Sirens blared in the distance, causing the two men to flee in the opposite direction. Before they could escape, however, a police cruiser stopped just behind them, and the officers inside it wasted no time in carving new orifices into the thugs with their bullets. "How did the police get notified? The street is deserted" the boy thought, frowning. He tilted his head back toward his teacher, who was just looking away as well and turning off his phone. The man glared at the boy once again for a brief moment.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that someone was being mugged?" he asked bitterly.

"It escaped my mind at the moment, sorry sir."

"Cecil, someone may have been seriously hurt. Other than them, I mean."

"I'm well aware."

Obviously tired of the conversation, the teacher rolled up his sleeve to check his watch. "Prepare to dismiss" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"CiCi!" a voice echoed through the mostly empty hallway. Cecil turned from the inside of his locker, somewhat startled. "Cel!" the female voice yelled again. She ran down the hallway and plowed her head straight into Cecil's chest whilst simultaneously embracing him. "Hey Ashley" Cecil said softly in her ear. Ashley Belle was taller than most girls her age, being only a few inches shorter than Cecil, who was a colossus. She had long, straight, glossy black hair which covered her left eye most of the time.

"Where are you going after school?" she asked jovially.

"Nowhere, just heading to my uncle's place."

"What… but it's Friday!"

"Did you want to do something?"

"Yeah, actually. I wanted someone to go with me to the pool hall."

"What about Isabelle and Justin?"

"Isabelle has a piano lesson, and Justin has prayer."

"Oh well, I'm sorry. Hey, why not tomorrow?"

"Fine, if I can go, I'll call you tomorrow… jerk."

"Later Ash."

Ashley released him, her mouth forming an earnest smile as she looked at his pleasant face. Cecil patted her on the top of her head before shuffling to the exit.

Outside, several dozen kids gathered in their respective circles. Cecil strode past them, garnering looks of attraction from several girls. He was used to this, however, and paid no mind to it. His uncle's home was just on the outskirts of the city, and he'd have to catch a subway train to reach it. He turned around and stared at the building he had just left. Sylvester Academy, one of the European Union's finest institutions of education. Of course, since Paris is one of the most pristine cities in the world, it's fitting that its facilities would be in a league of its own. Unfortunately, much of the rest of the E.U. didn't fare nearly as well due to the war. As Cecil trotted down the Parisian streets, he stared at the many screens and billboards which proclaimed this. "E.U. in decline! Britannia on the verge of victory?" was one of the more prominent headlines in the paper. "Still, it's not as if we feel it here" Cecil thought as he boarded a subway train.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The train skidded to a stop at the terminal, and its passengers swiftly moved over the threshold in droves, eager to return to their homes after the day's work. Cecil coolly drifted through the crowd as he headed toward the escalator to the world above. Just as he reached it, however, he heard a commotion coming from just above him. Curious, he walked up the escalator as it ascended in order to satisfy his curiosity.

As he departed from the gloomy underground, Cecil turned on a swivel after moving from the outlet to face the crowd which produced so much noise. What greeted him was a massive surprise, as he had never seen one in person. "Wh-Why is that here!" Cecil thought incredulously as he gazed at the figure, wide-eyed. It was a massive metal monstrosity; armed to the teeth with missiles, a machine gun in its enormous arms, and the ingenuity of its pilot. "Back away!" the pilot's voice boomed through the machine's speakers as he pointed the barrel at the terrified crowd of people. "This area is currently off-limits! Please return to your business!" one of the police officers next to the knightmare frame bellowed. "Wait a sec…" Cecil muttered as he looked to the sky. Black smoke pervaded the air, and Cecil had just begun to smell the distinct scent of chaos. His uncle's house wasn't far from the checkpoint. In fact, it was in the direction of the smoke.

"Shit, before long the crowd will disperse, and I need to get over there to check if my uncle's safe" Cecil thought. He scanned the street for any possible venue of slipping past the checkpoint. There was nowhere he could run without being gunned down by an overly anxious officer, no matter where he moved. Astonishingly enough, a homemade explosive flew above the heads at the front of the crowd, causing the group of officers to scurry behind the knightmare for protection. "Every group has its idiot" Cecil said out loud with a devious smile on his face. The explosion did no visible damage to the knightmare, but two men who took cover behind it were injured by the shrapnel. "Fire into the crowd!" one of the officers shouted, visibly shaken and afraid.

The knightmare aimed its gun at the mass of people. The pilot hesitated, also afraid. Though of the consequences of his actions rather than the people below. "You heard me, FIRE!" the enraged officer screamed once more. The gun in the knightmare's hands flashed a bright yellow as large caliber bullets ripped through the crowd. Limbs and blood flew all over the scene, coating the street in a dark crimson. With both the knightmare and the snipers on the roofs occupied, Cecil took the opportunity to slip into an alleyway which lead to his uncle's house. "I'll have to thank the genius who threw that bomb" Cecil thought, laughing. Sirens from cruisers and lights from helicopters flooded the scene at the checkpoint, leaving the path to his uncle's house unguarded. Cecil quickly crossed the street, lest he be shot for something as foolish as moving too slow to avoid a bullet in the back.

After moving through another alleyway he reached his uncle's house, or at least the flaming remains. "Shit!" Cecil said much louder than before. For some reason, both the firefighters and the police were afraid to venture outside, and the latter group had their weapons pointed at the windows and doors. Another nearby explosion drew the rest of the officers who were guarding the door away from their positions. "We have a downed knightmare unit" one of them said to the rest as they ran to Cecil's former position. Taking advantage of the moment, Cecil ran into the flaming house.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The house was alive with the inferno which raged inside it. The glass on the once ornate windows had cracked under the intense heat of the flames, and the wood of the mahogany furniture was either charred or still flaming. A nice house, this one had been. In fact, it was intended to be rented out to several families; Cecil's uncle, when he bought the home, decided to make it his home and his alone. Although it certainly wasn't as grand or gaudy as his brother's, Cecil's uncle maintained an enviable abode. "Uncle Andrew!" Cecil yelled once he entered the home. Only the cackling of the flames greeted him.

"This'll kill me in here" Cecil thought as he removed his jacket, tossing it aside, and jogged through the hall. On his left was a staircase which lead to the second floor and on his right was the entrance to a small library; which his uncle was quite fond of. "Uncle, where are you?!" Cecil shouted as he ran into the library. "Could he have been incapacitated by the flames?" he thought as he searched for any signs of life in the burning room. "Fuck!" he said out loud as the bookcase in the center of the room tumbled toward him due to its scorched-through base. As he moved backwards to escape death at the hands of antediluvian literature, his back met another bookcase, whose contents spilled all over him.

Strangely enough, as the books collectively smashed the top of Cecil's head, he heard a strange rattling sound. Turning around, he found a chain which was hidden behind the books. Compulsively, Cecil took hold of the chain and tugged on it slightly. "What the hell?" Cecil said out loud as a part of the marble floor opened. "A fire escape? Some form of hideaway? No, this is different. This building shouldn't even have a basement. Andrew may be less innocent than he seems" Cecil thought as he cautiously walked down the stairs of the trapdoor. The heat of the fire which continued to rage upstairs didn't exist in the basement, and the orange light of the flames died halfway down the long staircase, being replaced with an eerie purple hue. "A knightmare, a checkpoint, dozens of police officers, and a riot… all for a burning building? Coupled with the trapdoor, I can say with certainty that this was no mere accident" Cecil thought, "Sure, my mother and father are senators, but I doubt that anyone would attempt to assassinate their brother due to that." Just then, Cecil could pick up faint echoes of voices coming from the bottom of the staircase. Gulping, he drew his switchblade from his back pocket and hesitantly continued down the dark staircase.

"… are they?" Cecil heard someone say as he reached the rocky bottom of the staircase. "If you don't tell us, we'll just kill you and search your documents" he heard another say. Cecil turned from the stairs and crouched behind a nearby wall. The scene before him contained seven figures: six standing, and one down on their knees. "Damn, that must be Andrew there on the ground. If so, I'd best remain hidden and let this play out" Cecil thought nervously. The walls were adorned with a strange red symbol which resembled something of a seagull with obtuse wings flying. Somehow, it had an almost hypnotizing effect on Cecil. On the far side of the wall were all sorts of texts, maps, and charts cluttered about in an incomprehensible manner. "What's Andrew been hiding?" Cecil thought to himself. "I'll ask you again, where are the other Geass sites located?" the woman directly in front of Andrew said, in an irritated tone. "I know of one in Japan" Andrew sputtered, smirking. The one in front of him backhanded him out of irritation. "You know we know that" she said. Blood leaked from his mouth as it opened and closed.

"We're wasting our time here, Lillian. Let's just kill him and leave. We can return later and retrieve his work, as long as ensure that the basement isn't found" a man from the semicircle said to the woman. The woman named Lillian drew a gun from inside her cloak and pointed it at him. Despite being on the brink of death, Andrew's eyes were surprisingly calm when they met Cecil's. He smirked, closed his eyes, and opened them once more. What was in his left eye was not his normal one, but the symbol that Cecil saw on the walls. Andrew's body became limp and lifeless, but at the same time, one of the cloaked figures began to spasm uncontrollably for a few brief moments. Once the shaking stopped, he turned to face the others with his gun in his hand, and shot one twice in the chest. After that one crumpled, he shot another once in the torso before being shot in the back himself by Lillian. As he fell, he accidentally pulled the trigger in Cecil's direction. "Shit!" Cecil instinctively exclaimed as he ducked to avoid the bullet. "He has a Geass?!" Lillian said, shocked. Andrew's seemingly resuscitated, and he began to breathe heavily.

"He has a Geass?!" Lillian said, shocked. Andrew's body seemingly resuscitated, and he began to breathe heavily, laughing uncontrollably all the while. Andrew's body oozed crimson blood, just as the rest of the bodies as his head was emptied by the bullet. "If he had a Geass, then someone with a Code must be nearby" one of the men said. "Search the rest of this compartment. I'd heard someone yell just a second ago behind that wall, go see if they have a Code" Lillian said softly to her underlings. The two remaining men swiftly turned around and walked over to Cecil's location. "Fuck, I'd better just give myself up here and think of some way out later" Cecil thought.

"Stop! I'm unarmed!" Cecil said, appearing to be more frightened than he is.

"Do you have a Code?" one of the men asked with his gun pointed at Cecil.

"Yes! I have it right here, just don't shoot!"

"He's lying. He's probably just his kid or something, shoot him" Lillian said to the men.

"I can't talk myself out of this one, it seems" Cecil thought, grimacing. Just then, the world stopped. Cecil heard a voice he'd never heard before.

"Do you desire power?" the voice asked him.

"Y-Yes!" Cecil exclaimed, shocked "What is this?"

"Your questions will be answered momentarily. If you desire power, I can grant it to you. However, accepting this power will bind you to a covenant with me. It will make you lonely, vulnerable, and covetous. You'll be unable to live with others close to you. Furthermore, you must grant me one wish. Do you accept this contract?" the voice said.

"Yes!" Cecil shouted without even a second thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The psychedelic colors which had swirled around Cecil subsided, the symbols on the walls stopped glowing, and the concept of time had returned to the world. With his head held low, and his hair covering his eyes, Cecil began to laugh, similarly to his now hollow-headed uncle. "The hell is wrong with him?" the man with the gun pointed at Cecil said, somewhat put off by Cecil's relaxed demeanor. "There's nothing wrong with me. In fact, I've never felt better in my life" he said, as he pointed his face directly at his assailants.

His eye was unlike it once was. His green pupil had turned into a royal purple one, and inside it was the symbol which adorned the walls and was in the eye of his dead uncle. "Bear witness to my rebirth" Cecil said maliciously. The man unloaded his clip at Cecil's body, but the bullets simply passed through him. "What the fuck?!" the man said, terrified. "You cannot kill me" Cecil said patronizingly. Purple flames began to spread around the room, encasing the people in it in a box of flame. The other man drew his gun and fired it at Cecil as well, only this time the gun apparently melted in the man's hand just as the trigger was pulled. Cecil disappeared and reappeared next to the two men with his switchblade drawn; and subsequently opened both of their necks with the cold steel.

"You can go" he said, turning to Lillian. Without saying a word, the woman strode past him and through the purple flames unhindered. She only contemptuously looked at him as she brushed by his shoulder, making a mental note of his face. As soon as she exited through the trap door, the purple flames subsided, and Cecil was left alone with the six dead bodies. "What the hell is this, Andrew?" he said, gazing at the chart-ridden wall on the opposite side of the room "I'll have to return for those some other time". He then turned around, found the stairs, and proceeded up, taking one last look at the dimly-lit room as he did so. The room was stained with endless amounts of blood, and was riddled with bullet holes and casings. "What a mess" Cecil thought. He eyed an ancient-looking text which had fallen from its place on the other side of the room. "Of Code, Geass, and Knightmare… interesting" he said as he picked up the book and read the title. The cover of the book had an eye with the strange symbol on it. "This'll have to do for now" he said as he proceeded up the staircase.

The situation outside had calmed down considerably since Cecil had entered the building. Though large groups of people still remained at the scene, no one was being shot at, which was an improvement. A few helicopters maintained a presence, as well as a couple of knightmares and military police officers down the road. This, of course, goes without mentioning the reporters who were camped down the road in their frenzy to report on the events which had taken place. Cecil slipped through the same alleyway that he had initially gone through undetected, and peered at where the knightmare unloaded its massive clip on the crowd. It was sectioned off by the police, of course, and was still in the process of being properly cleaned. "I'll have to go to another stop, then" Cecil said. As he trotted the two miles to the next subway station, he couldn't help but smile. "'This power will make you lonely', huh?" he said, laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Being the son of two U.N. senators certainly has its benefits. Cecil's manor was ostentatious, even compared to much of the rest of Paris, the capitol of the E.U. As he opened the large gate to his Victorian-styled home, he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. "If my uncle held secrets such as these, then it's possible my parents may be in on it as well. Could this be some sort of conspiracy or corruption? Either way, I should be careful around them from now on, especially since I now have this… thing. Also, I'll have to somehow break the news of Andrew's death to them, that is, if they don't already know" Cecil thought as he ascended the steps to the front door. After staring at the cover of the book he looted, Cecil sighed, scanned his right eye in the ocular scanner, and jammed his keys into the multiple locks to gain access to the large house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he yelled as he walked into the house. "Cecil, come here please" he heard a soft voice call from up the spiral staircase in the foyer. "Okay, let me put my stuff down first" he replied, walking past the stairs, down a long corridor, and into his small office room. He stuffed the book in his desk and proceeded out the door. He walked into the bathroom for a short moment to see how he looked in the mirror. "Damn, I'm dirty" Cecil thought as he saw his smudged-up face. "I probably smell like smoke too, so I should admit that I had gone to visit Uncle Andrew. And if they don't know about the fire, it would be best if I fill them in" he said as he went over his face with a wet washcloth. Just before he exited the bathroom, he noticed something. "What the fuck?" Cecil nearly said aloud as he looked into his eyes. They had changed from a bright green hue to a deep royal purple. "I-I don't even know how to explain that" he said "Contacts, I'll say I got contacts for now."

Cecil nervously climbed the stairs to his parents' room. He lurked outside their room, planning on how he should approach the coming situation. "I want to probe them for any information they may have, or at the very least see if they're involved with whatever the hell happened today, but I also want to be cautious and avoid suspicion" he thought "Wait, maybe I can test this… power on them" he thought. The symbol in his left eye appeared once again as he activated his Geass from behind the closed door. "Cecil, hurry up!" a deep voice shouted. "Ugh, seems as if there's a proximity requirement, or some other limitation. "I'll try again once I'm inside" Cecil muttered as he deactivated Geass and opened the door.

His mother and father, still in their business wear, stood in the center of the room next to the large canopy bed. Cecil's eye then flashed red with the symbol as he used his Geass to create an illusion of himself (which he took special care to ensure that it was green-eyed), which then walked over to his parents.

"I'm guessing you heard, huh?" the illusion said.

"It was all over the news" Cecil's father said "Did you go visit him today?"

"Yeah, I did, but the police checkpoint wouldn't let me pass"

"The illusion works well, I'm still by the doorway, but they see me standing before them" Cecil thought.

"You must've been close to the fire since you smell like smoke" Cecil's mother said in a worried tone.

"Mhmm. I wanted to investigate a bit, see if Uncle Andrew was okay, but of course, the police was in the way. What happened out there? A fire wouldn't prompt a police and military response like that" Cecil's illusion said.

The mother and father exchanged worried looks momentarily, before nodding and returning their attention to their son.

"We won't lie to you, son" Cecil's mother said "Andrew's building was razed to the ground, and he's gone missing. Although we hate to think like this, we're nearly certain that Andrew was killed by rebels in an attempt to get to us."

Cecil laughed. "Those definitely weren't lowly rebels that I met in that basement. They're lying to me. However, I think I know how to draw them out further" Cecil thought.

"Damned terrorists! They think they're helping the already grim situation by committing these atrocities? Ever since they Black Rebellion started, and that site was found in Japan, the rebels have gotten out of control!" the illusion shouted indignantly. Cecil's parents' eyes widened at the mention of the site in Japan.

"Y-Yeah, you're right" the mother said, clearly put off by the illusion's words.

"I don't know what it means, but my mentioning Japan disturbs them, so they must know something. I'll have to exercise more caution around them" Cecil thought.

"Well, I'd better go do my homework. You guys be more careful from now on" the illusion said

"You too, son" Cecil's father said.

After having his illusion walk out of the room and close the door, Cecil then closed the door to his parents' room and coolly went down the stairs. "What an eventful day" he said to himself with a malicious smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

The light from the morning sun stretched through the windows and through the drapes of Cecil's bed, striking his eyes and jarring him from his deep sleep. He raised his torso from its place, sheets still covering his unblemished body. For some reason, his body ached as he swung his legs off of the side of his bed and stood up. Ignoring it, he pulled on the pants that he wore yesterday before going to sleep and walked through the door out of his room.

He crept down the hallway as quietly as he can, so as to not disturb his parents' sleep. When he reached their room, he was greeted with a tidy, empty bed. "Probably an urgent meeting" Cecil said, smiling a bit. After walking down the stairs, he thought he heard shuffling coming from his office space. "Probably just the curtains shifting" he thought to himself as he entered the bathroom. "Why are my legs so sore?" he muttered aloud. This time, Cecil heard the sound of subtle footsteps originating from his office. Without so much as a word or second thought, Cecil reached into a nearby drawer, withdrew a pair of rusty, sharp scissors, and quietly left the bathroom.

Cecil's heart raced as he reached the closed door of the room. For some odd reason, he felt eager to greet whatever interloper was intruding in his space. Despite this, he opened the door with all caution, brandishing the improvised weapon in his right hand as he opened the door with his left. "You got up early" a familiar voice spoke to him. She sat in his chair with the book that he had pilfered in her lap, sifting through its contents. Upon seeing the book, Cecil remembered the events of the prior day. "Who…" he started, unable to find the words to convey his confusion.

"I like this book" she said.

"I think an explanation is due"

"I don't owe you anything. In fact, you owe me your life"

"Fine then" Cecil said as he activated his Geass.

"It doesn't work on me" the blonde girl laughed.

"May I ask you who you are, then?" a perplexed Cecil grumbled as he deactivated his power.

"Very well. I assume you recognize my voice?" she asked as she got up and drifted towards Cecil.

"You're the one who gave me this power"

"That I am"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me your name?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I haven't told anyone my name in ages… however, you can call me H.H., pronounced H-2"

"Fine" Cecil said "What the hell is this power?"

"You have the book and yet you still don't know?"

"I haven't had the time to read it yet"

"Oh, what a client I have this time"

"Just answer the damn question!" Cecil said, irritated.

"Geass, the Power of The King" the girl said.

"Geass?"

"The power to domineer one's mind" she said.

"Wait, wait, wait, let's start over. Who exactly are you?" Cecil asked.

Sighing, H.H. said "My name is H.H., Heir of Death. I am the one whom you've formed a covenant with"

"What does this covenant entail?" Cecil asked.

"That's unimportant right now" H.H. said "So, what do you plan on doing with your Geass?"

"I'm… unsure"

H.H. looked surprised at Cecil's indecisiveness. "That's odd, most people have some idea of what they would use Geass for, some desire they seek to fulfill. You're quite the outlier" she said. Cecil looked directly into her eyes. They were grey, with a large scar which looked like a crack running along glass in her left eye.

"Anyways, do you have any spare bedrooms in this massive house?" she asked bluntly.

"What?"

"You don't really expect me to sleep outside where I can be crushed by knightmares do you?"

"Not my problem" Cecil said "I don't even know why you're here"

"We're bound to one another, so it is your problem, and Geass doesn't come without any stipends"

"And that would be you, I assume"

"That among other things"

"… Fine. I'll make something up to tell my parents. You'll be staying in the guest room" Cecil said, scoffing.

She moved to the doorway and looked back at Cecil, who now seemed to have a grasp on the situation. "I may enjoy this after all" H.H. said with a joyful laugh as she left the room. "What have I gotten myself into?" Cecil thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

At around 2 o'clock, the phone rang. Cecil jogged into the living area to pick it up, only to find his new ally reaching for it. "Hello? Who is this? Oh, one of his friends. Okay, hold on" H.H. said into the receiver. She looked at Cecil, who stood by the doorway, confused. "Oh, wait, I forgot to call Ashley! Oh man, she'll kill me" Cecil thought with terror in his eyes. "It's for you" H.H. said, outstretching the phone towards him.

"Ashley, I know you're probably mad but…" Cecil started.

"You didn't call me, asshole!" Ashley yelled at him.

"Sorry Ash. I'll try to make it up to you by letting you beat me at pool for once." Cecil said, laughing.

"You don't have to let me win, I'll just win anyways" Ashley said, also laughing now "And who was that on the phone just now?"

"Oh, just another friend of mine. She'll be staying at the manor for a while" he said in an almost regretful tone as he glared at H.H., who smiled sarcastically.

"Why?"

"Umm…"

H.H. then snatched the phone from Cecil's hand. His worried look turned to one of irritation as well as worry as the tall blonde put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, your name is… Ashley right?" she asked "Hi. I'm a friend of Cecil's family. My parents decided to go off the radar for a bit in order to avoid being killed, you know, with all of the recent assassinations. I'll be staying with the Relias until things hopefully cool down" H.H. said blankly. She paused for a moment, likely allowing Ashley to speak. "Sounds like fun, I guess I'll just stay here then. Oh, are you sure? I don't want to impose or anything… alright, fine I guess we can ask him" H.H. said before passing the phone to Cecil.

"Isn't she charming?" Cecil said.

"Sounds like you don't like her" Ashley said lightly.

"She's okay, if not a nuisance"

"Actually, I was thinking that she should maybe come with us to play pool"

"Wha-Why?" a surprised Cecil blurted out.

"Well why not? She shouldn't be in that huge house alone"

"You won't let me live it down unless she comes with us, will you?"

"Of course not"

Cecil sighed. "Fine, she can come" he said.

"Awesome. Be at my place by four, okay?" Ashley said, pleased with herself.

"If I feel like it" Cecil joked.

"Don't make me hurt you"

They playfully growled at one another before hanging up.

"Your girlfriend seems nice" H.H. said apathetically. Cecil hung up the phone and turned to look at her. "She's not my girlfriend. She and I are just close" he said blankly.

"H.H.?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you answer a few of my questions?"

"Perhaps"

"What were you doing in my uncle's home?"

"He and I made a contract, just as you did with me"

"Did he fulfill it?" Cecil asked.

"Not a single person has yet. Hopefully, you'll change that" H.H. said with melancholy in her voice.

"What's my side of the covenant?" Cecil asked as he moved to sit next to her.

"You must kill… someone for me. It doesn't matter too much now, though"

"Can I ask you some more questions?"

"Whatever, so long as it passes the time" H.H. said, bored.

"It's about Geass. Those men I killed, who were they? What were those Geass sites they talked about, what are Codes, and why did my uncle have Geass?" Cecil asked greedily.

"Pick one"

"What, why?"  
"I'm not going to answer all of your questions" she said with a wretched smirk.

"… Fine. Why were you in my uncle's basement, and why did he have Geass?"

"Aww, I was hoping you'd ask about the men you killed, oh well. I gave your uncle Geass, as you should be able to reason. As such, I was obligated to stay by his side and protect him, that is until he either died or fulfilled his end of the contract" H.H. said, her face turning blank once more.

"And you will do the same for me" Cecil said to the blonde.

"For better or worse, yes"

"She wants me to kill someone…" Cecil thought to himself as he turned to look out of a nearby window.

"One last question H.H."

"Shoot"

Others have Geass, correct?"

"Maybe"

"How many?"

That was more than one question"

"Last one, definitely"

"I can't say. Even if I could, I wouldn't; telling you would make this less fun" H.H. said, with a smile.

Cecil rose from his seat. "Aren't you the helpful one" he said, unable to stop himself from smiling at her ambiguity.

"Anyways, you're sure you wanna come with us?" he asked.

"Would you want me to be here alone when your parents come back?" H.H. said in a ridiculing tone.

Cecil stared at the crack in H.H's left eye. "Wonder what the story behind that is" he thought to himself. The emptiness which lurked in her eyes gave them a sort of grave quality about them, with the crack reinforcing such a notion. "Get dressed" H.H. commanded him. With sardonic scowl, Cecil turned on his heel and left the room. "It's only been a few hours, and I almost feel as if I've always known her…" Cecil thought to himself.


End file.
